The Sound in the Darkness
by Seth Bramwell
Summary: A stupid lil comedy. R/R if you can! Thanks!


Disclaimer: All Pokemon characters are copyrighted by Nintendo. No permission has   
been given to use their names… Eh, you know the drill. No original characters in this   
one.  
  
The Sound in the Darkness  
  
By Allan North  
  
Jessie's eyes snapped open, revealing only the darkness of the small domed tent.   
She was sure she had heard something. Fumbling, she reached alongside her sleeping   
bag for her flashlight and clicked it on, shining it around the tent. The light briefly hit   
James' closed eyes, and he mumbled and turned over in his sleeping bag. Jessie spun the   
light toward Meowth, who reacted in the same way. Everyone was in the tent and asleep   
except for her… so what was it that made that noise?   
  
Jessie sat as still as she could, her ears perked, listening for the sound again. Just   
as she was about to go back to sleep, she heard it again, the sound of a light footstep   
from outside the tent. What was it? A Pokemon? One of the twerps? A Jenny? After   
all, they were in a Team Rocket tent, which, like most Rocket equipment, was hard to   
miss due to the big red "R" on the sides of the tent. Listening intently once again, Jessie   
heard the footsteps faintly again, getting closer and closer… and then she saw the soft   
glow of light.   
  
A sweatdrop formed on Jessie's head. Whatever or whoever was coming their   
way had a light, and probably had seen the Team Rocket tent. If there was one thing   
Jessie knew from experience, it was that strange forms in the woods at night approaching   
you were never a good sign. Trembling, Jessie wondered if she should wake James and   
Meowth for help, or if she should just keep quiet and hope that whatever was coming her   
way would leave the tent alone.  
  
Deciding to stay quiet and face the approaching form alone, Jessie pulled her   
knees to her chest and clutched her legs tightly with her arms, praying that what ever was   
coming would just leave her alone.   
  
Jessie's breath quickened as the voices grew nearer. "Look." A female voice   
whispered. Jessie's teeth clenched tightly. That voice sounded like a Jenny.  
  
"What is it?" came a male voice. Jessie trembled as she stared at the closed tent   
flap and listened as the voices drew nearer.  
  
"A tent… this could be her." Came the female voice once again.  
  
"In a tent? Are you sure?" the male voice asked.  
  
Jessie remained silent as the female voice came again. "Who else would have a   
tent all alone like this, this deep in the woods, with no sign of a campsite around?"  
  
The soft glow of the light came closer now, and Jessie could see it circling the   
tent. There were definitely at least three people here, and they were circling the tent.   
Surely they knew it was a Team Rocket tent, and it sounded as if they knew who she was   
as well. Jessie saw the silhouette of the girl making a motion with her hand, directing   
one of the males to the front of the tent. "They'll never take me alive", Jessie thought to   
herself as her hand rested on the Pokeball containing Arbok. She watched as the forms   
came to the front of the tent and a hand reached for the zipper.   
  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzziiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppp. Jessie drew the Pokeball from her belt   
and glared at the tent flap, daring that Jenny, and whoever was with her, to stick their   
heads in. The zipper was all the way down now, and the forms had backed a way for a   
second, but only a second, when suddenly the girl from outside jumped into the tent,   
narrowly missing landing on James. Immediately after her, in came two young men,   
one holding a video camera and one holding a bright flash light.  
  
"We did it!" the girl cried. "We found the Blair Witch! Quick, get this on tape!  
  
"Witch!?!?!?" Jessie cried. "Who are you calling a witch?!?!" she asked angrily.   
  
Throwing her Pokeball, Arbok appeared before the three newcomers in a flash of light,   
barely fitting in the small tent with Jessie, James, Meowth and the three strange   
intruders. The girl and the two guys screamed, and ran out of the tent. Jessie could hear   
them as they ran away, arguing all the way; "I told you to be careful and not to lose the   
map, but noooooo!"   
  
"Ah, can it! I told you to pack a spare map!" The voices faded away as the three   
people ran away from the tent.   
  
Meanwhile, James was stirring. "Jessie?" he asked sleepily. "What's all   
the noise?"  
  
Jessie looked over at James, amazed that he hadn't woken up sooner. "Go back   
to sleep, James…. It was just three nuts making some stupid movie." Jessie growled as   
she went back to sleep. In the darkness, James lay back and closed his eyes… and   
quickly snapped them open again. What was that sound from outside???????  
  
The End  
  



End file.
